<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warten by pairatime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598409">Warten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime'>pairatime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pup and Trainer [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Southland (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Puppy Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Christmas card drabble from 2019 for my own pup</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sammy Bryant/Ben Sherman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pup and Trainer [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Christmas card drabble from 2019 for my own pup</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sparks wanted to fidget. He wanted to shift between his paws. He wanted and run up to his Trainer and lick him all over but the command to Warten still echoed through his thoughts. Even as his Trainer walked away from him and over to the bar where others were standing and holding up his Trainer.</p><p>	It took some work but Sparks kept his growl in as he waited those long moments for his Trainer to collect his drink and start walking back toward him. Sparks could feel his muscles getting ready to lunge forward just waiting for the command….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>